five_nights_with_elizabeth_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Humanoid Objects
About Humanoid Objects '''(referred to as '''Hostile Objects in SlendyBFDI) are antagonists in ''Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook''. They are mutated humanoid versions of the living objects from Goiky after a failed experiment by Golf Ball mutated their bodies in horrific ways. They are present on Custom Night. These mutated creatures give Elizabeth PTSD-induced nightmares in the anime. Luckily, she takes medicine to keep it from happening every few seconds. Appearances * [[Bubble|'Bubble']]: She is a tall, sky blue, feminine humanoid with black arms and legs. She has a tail with a blade at the end. * [[Lightning|'Lightning']]: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. * Ruby: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with long, twitchy arms. * Fanny: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with a blue neck and blood-covered fan blades. * [[Flower|'Flower']]: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with two bladed tails. * Snowball: He is a tall, white, muscular humanoid with black arms and legs. He also has glowing blue pupils with black eyes and sharp teeth on both sides of his mouth. * Match: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with sharp teeth sticking out of her upper jaw. * Pencil: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with sharp teeth sticking out of her upper jaw. * Cloudy: He is a tall, black, overweight humanoid. * [[Woody|'Woody']]: He is a tall, brown, muscular humanoid with black arms and legs, sharp teeth, soulless eyes, and giant spikes on his back. * [[Nickel|'Nickel']]: He is a small, black humanoid holding a cleaver. * Balloony: He is a tall, black, slightly muscular, skinny humanoid. * Rocky: He is a small, black humanoid. * David: He is a giant, grey, spider monster with a white head, giant fangs, small red eyes in his normal eyes, and two short, useless arms. * Roboty: He is a tall, red robot with green parts. * Leafy: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid holding a chainsaw. * [[Barf Bag|'Barf Bag']]: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. * Spongy: He is a giant, muscular, yellow beast with black legs. * Gelatin: He is a tall, neon green, slightly muscular, buff humanoid with black arms and legs, distorted green hands and a distorted mouth. * Donut: He is a tall, black, slightly buff humanoid. * Bomby: He is a tall, black, skinny humanoid with long, twitchy arms. * [[Naily|'Naily']]: She is a small, black, feminine humanoid. * [[Firey Jr.|'Firey Jr.']]: He is a small, orange humanoid. * Bracelety: She is a sky blue, feminine humanoid with blades for legs. * Pen: He is a tall, black, muscular, skinny humanoid. * Pillow: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. * Remote: She is a tall, black, robotic, feminine humanoid with a right arm she can turn into a cannon. * [[Tree|'Tree']]: He is a tall, black, slightly muscular, skinny humanoid. * [[Black Hole|'Black Hole']]: He is a giant, black, spider monster with four legs ending in spikes and short arms with two-clawed hands. * [[Bottle|'Bottle']]: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. * Pie: She is a small, black, feminine humanoid. * Liy: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * [[Book|'Book']]: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid with a disfigured eye, jaw, and left arm. * Dora: She is a tall, grey, thin, stick figure, pivot, feminine humanoid. * [[Gaty|'Gaty']]: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * Ice Cube: She is a small, light blue, feminine humanoid with visible blood inside of her body. * [[Lollipop|'Lollipop']]: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * Saw: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with giant spikes sticking out of her back. * Taco (Battle for Dream Island): She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * Teardrop: She is a small, black, feminine humanoid. * Pin: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with a small mouth of sharp teeth on her stomach. * Coiny: He is a small, black humanoid holding a cleaver. * [[Cake|'Cake']]: He is a small, black humanoid. * Firey: He is a tall, orange, slightly muscular, buff humanoid. * Needle: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * [[Clock|'Clock']]: He is a tall, black, muscular, buff humanoid. * Eggy: She is a tall, black, slightly overweight, feminine humanoid. * Loser: He is a tall, yellow, slightly muscular humanoid with black arms and legs. * [[Tennis Ball|'Tennis Ball']]: He is a tall, green, muscular humanoid with a white stomach. He slightly resembles some kind of lizard creature. * [[Blocky|'Blocky']]: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. * TV: He is a giant, muscular, metal robot. * Grassy: He is a small, black humanoid. * Basketball: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * Robot Flower: She is a tall, grey, robotic, feminine humanoid. * [[Golf Ball|'Golf Ball']]: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * [[8-Ball|'8-Ball']]: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid with gigantic, ball-shaped fists. * [[Foldy|'Foldy']]: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * Eraser: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. * [[Bell|'Bell']]: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * [[Marker|'Marker']]: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid with a giant hole of sharp teeth for a mouth. * Fries: He is a tall, black, muscular, buff humanoid with spikes sticking out of his head. * Yellow Face: He is a tall, yellow, muscular humanoid with red eyes. * Puffball: She is a tall, pink, feminine humanoid with giant teeth sticking out of her jaw and blade-like wings coming out of her back. * [[Stapy|'Stapy']]: He is a tall, black humanoid with a giant stapler for a head and sharp teeth lining the top of his mouth. * [[Four|'Four']]: He is a giant, blue, spider monster with four legs ending in spikes, short arms with clawed hands, and huge teeth sticking out of his jaw. He also has a cape of spikes behind his neck and four bladed tails behind his head. * [[X|'X']]: He is a giant, yellow, scorpion monster with four legs ending in spikes, sharp teeth, and giant spikes for hands. * [[Paper|'Paper']]: He is a tall, black humanoid. * Baseball: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. * Lightbulb: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * [[Knife|'Knife']]: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid with knives for hands. * Balloon: He is a small, black humanoid. * [[Pepper|'Pepper']]: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * Salt: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * [[Paintbrush|'Paintbrush']]: They are a tall, black, skinny humanoid. * Bomb: He is a tall, black, muscular, buff humanoid. * Marshmallow: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * [[Apple|'Apple']]: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * [[Bow|'Bow']]: She is a small, black, feminine humanoid. * [[Pickle|'Pickle']]: He is a tall, green, muscular humanoid with black arms and legs. * [[Taco (Inanimate Insanity)|'Taco (Inanimate Insanity)']]: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * OJ: He is a tall, black, skinny humanoid. * Tissues: He is a small, black humanoid. * [[Cherries|'Cherries']]: They are small, black humanoids connected by a green stem with soulless eyes. * Trophy: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. * [[Dough|'Dough']]: He is a tall, black, overweight humanoid. * Yin-Yang: He is a tall, muscular, half-black, half-white humanoid with black arms and legs. * [[Cheesy|'Cheesy']]: He is a small, black humanoid. * [[Soap|'Soap']]: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * Fan: He is a tall, black humanoid. * Microphone: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with a power button on her stomach. * Test Tube: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * [[Suitcase|'Suitcase']]: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. * MePhone4: He is a tall, black, skinny humanoid with blood-covered hands, sharp claws and teeth, and covered in bloody scratch marks. He also has a crack in his screen where his right eye should be. * [[MePad|'MePad']]: He is a tall, black, muscular, buff humanoid. * Toilet: He is a tall, black, muscular, buff humanoid. Gallery Sprite Bubble.png|Bubble Humanoid Lightning.png|Lightning Sprite Ruby.png|Ruby Sprite Fanny.png|Fanny Sprite Flower.png|Flower Snowball Sprite.png|Snowball Humanoid Match Sprite.png|Match Sprite Pencil.png|Pencil Humanoid Cloudy.png|Cloudy Woody Sprite.png|Woody Humanoid Nickel.png|Nickel Humanoid Balloony.png|Balloony Humanoid Rocky.png|Rocky Sprite David.png|David Unit Roboty-0.png|Roboty Sprite Leafy.png|Leafy Humanoid Barf Bag.png|Barf Bag Sprite Spongy.png|Spongy Sprite Gelatin.png|Gelatin Humanoid Donut.png|Donut Sprite Bomby.png|Bomby Humanoid Naily Sprite.png|Naily Humanoid Firey Jr.png|Firey Jr. Sprite Bracelety.png|Bracelety Humanoid Pen.png|Pen Humanoid Pillow.png|Pillow Sprite Remote.png|Remote Mutant Tree.png|Tree Spider Black Hole.png|Black Hole Sprite Bottle.png|Bottle Humanoid Pie.png|Pie Humanoid Liy.png|Liy Eprite Book.png|Book Humanoid Dora.png|Dora Humanoid Gaty.png|Gaty Sprite Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube Humanoid Lollipop.png|Lollipop Humanoid Saw.png|Saw Humanoid Taco-1.png|Taco (Battle for Dream Island) Humanoid Teardrop.png|Teardrop Sprite Pin.png|Pin Humanoid Coiny V2.png|Coiny Humanoid Cake.png|Cake Mutant Firey.png|Firey Humanoid Needle.png|Needle Humanoid Clock.png|Clock Humanoid Eggy.png|Eggy Humanoid Loser-0.png|Loser Sprite Tennis Ball.png|Tennis Ball Sprite Blocky.png|Blocky Unit TV.png|TV Humanoid Grassy.png|Grassy Humanoid Basketball.png|Basketball Unit Robot Flower.png|Robot Flower Humanoid Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Sprite 8-Ball.png|8-Ball Sprite Foldy.png|Foldy Sprite Eraser.png|Eraser Humanoid Bell.png|Bell Marker Sprite.png|Marker Humanoid Fries-0.png|Fries Humanoid Yellow Face.png|Yellow Face Sprite Puffball.png|Puffball Sprite Stapy.png|Stapy Sprite Four.png|Four Scorpion X.png|X Humanoid Paper.png|Paper Humanoid Baseball.png|Baseball Humanoid Lightbulb.png|Lightbulb Humanoid Knife.png|Knife Humanoid Balloon.png|Balloon Humanoid Pepper.png|Pepper Humanoid Salt.png|Salt Humanoid Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush Humanoid Bomb.png|Bomb Humanoid Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow Humanoid Apple.png|Apple Humanoid Bow.png|Bow Humanoid Pickle.png|Pickle Humanoid II Taco.png|Taco (Inanimate Insanity) Humanoid OJ.png|OJ Sprite MePhone4.png|MePhone4 Humanoid Tissues.png|Tissues Humanoid Cherries.png|Cherries Sprite Trophy.png|Trophy Humanoid Dough.png|Dough Humanoid Yin-Yang.png|Yin-Yang Humanoid Cheesy.png|Cheesy Humanoid Soap.png|Soap Humanoid Fan.png|Fan Humanoid Suitcase.png|Suitcase Humanoid Microphone.png|Microphone Humanoid Test Tube.png|Test Tube Humanoid MePad.png|MePad Humanoid Toilet.png|Toilet Humanoid Box.png|Box Origin of the Humanoid Objects The humanoid objects were created by accident when radiation from Golf Ball's machine damaged their cells, making them mutate. However, the objects can still transform at any time. The reason they can switch between forms is because, in a way similar to Ninja Dragonets, they can turn on and off their genes at will. Behavior After the player manages to successfully complete Night 6, the objects have no choice but to turn into humanoids. Several of the objects either carried weapons or had weapons attached to their bodies. They function the same as the original objects, but are only active on Custom Night. Trivia * The Humanoid Objects come from SlendyBFDI, a horror game. * The Humanoid Objects breaks out of Winter Base on Night 5 in Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57. Category:Objects Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Female Category:Genderless Category:Non-Binary Category:Feminine Humanoids Category:Masculine Humanoids Category:Weapons Category:Muscular Category:Slightly Muscular Category:Skinny Category:Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57